


The Blind Date

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Blind Date, But plot, Dates, Fluff, I LOVE PLOT, I added plot, M/M, No Plot, Rating May Change, blind date au, but can fluff be a plot, don't know how long it's gonna be, fluff plot, gonna be anyway, its gonna get awkward, more than one chapter though, oh no, see were it will go, who knows may have smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: In the wake of a plan, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian a placed into a blind date.It was unimaginable what would happen later.<<<





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Nie Mingjue had always been the forward type, prone to shouting his opinions and regarding others in such a way that undermine others or made them self conscious. He was also a character or had a side that only Lan Xichen, the impeccable jade of the Lan family, could soothe or gently coax a scolding from. 

Today was none of those days. He sat in un-companionable silence, stewing over a thought in his head that not even Lan Xichen could talk him out of. 

Eventually, he spoke, startling the two companions sitting across from him. Jin Guangyao and Lan Xichen had already finished their meal in front of them, a silence had settled only moments before as they had stared at Nie Mingjue’s ever changing expressions. 

“I worry for you brother, Xichen.” 

Not expecting such a comment from the obviously agitated taller male, Lan Zichen sat in silence, an amused smile playing on his lips. “How so?”

“Every time I see the boy he isn’t doing much is he? Writing reports to your uncle, playing his guqin. He is everything good but yet not social.” He hadn’t even taken a bite of his meal, his thoughts to preoccupied by the trivial matter. “He needs to find someone, or else he will remain closed off to everyone but you, Xichen. This could impact on his life entirely.” 

Lan Xichen smiled, generally amused by the remark now. 

“So instead of picking on your brother you’re picking on Lan Wangji?” Jin Guangyao muttered over the brim of his mug. “It’s not bad to want to be alone.” 

“No it isn’t.” Although Nie Mingjue couldn’t think of a time when he himself wanted to be entirely alone, the thought was a foregin concept, he understood that some - mainly the Lan family - wanted to be both quiet and proper. 

The Lan family were known to be wealthy within the city, hosting and accompanying many other wealthy families such as the Nie and Jin household themselves, and they endorsed propernism and professionalism wherever they went. 

It was a pity, the much more hidden depths of the family were hidden within the vault of their family name. Lan Xichen hadn’t been one to show such widely varying emotions either, the two brothers the very image that their uncle, Lan Qiren, wanted to present to society. 

“We should set him up with a blind date.” 

“No.” Lan Xichen replied gently, uninterested in what was about to come. He was use to it by now. “I don’t think Wangji would agree to such a proposition.” 

“Come one, Xichen. We could all find a match perfect for him… or someone that can help him express himself… a friend maybe… a lover perhaps. The options are endless.” Nie Mingjue was angrily tabbing at the table now, his eyebrows furrowed upwards. “Consider it.” 

“Wangji is a quiet kid. He doesn’t need…” He trailed off, his own thoughts taken away. “...uncle will not approve.” 

“When has he ever approved, Xichen?” Jin Guangyao hushed, he looked nervous all of a sudden, playing at a lock of hair. “I’m not saying I agree with Mingjue, but it could work.” He was fiddling with his now empty cup, hailing a waitress to the table to order another. “When had Wangji ever had a little fun?” 

Lan Xichen appeared lost, swirling the contents within his own cup of green tea around in thought. “No. My brother doesn’t need a man to keep him happy.” 

It was no secret that Lan Xichen brother was interested in men. It was present within media, rumours sparking here and there about who Lan Wangji, the perfect definition of a wealthy man, could take as a lover or future husband. 

It didn’t affect the family in anyway, they had an heir anyhow, who was just as respected as the younger brother and was yet to find someone to pass down the generations for succession. The burden often weighed in on Lan Xichen, the thought of his family’s dynasty resting on him. 

“No he doesn’t.” Jin Guangyao insisted, switching to another idea. “He can be happy alone.” 

Nie Mingjue’s eyebrow twitched. “Huh. I think he would like to have one. Maybe he’s waiting for your uncle to find a match for him… a possible suitor for your family.” 

A small startled choke came from Lan Xichen at the suggestion. “Uncle would prefer the happiness of Wangji over the name of the Lan family.” 

It was true, their uncle was often soft between the two, even if he did scold the two frequently. He hadn’t even tried to help Lan Xichen find a match yet either, instead he had been occupied with how the two brothers were presented to the public and the media. 

Lan Xichen rubbed at a spot between his eyes. He looked tired, even if he did appear as unflustered and flawless as ever. His demeanour had stuttered to a smooth line of energy, barely surpassing a friendly smile reserved for everyone. He had been working non stop for the past month, the family’s banquet coming closer with every breath. 

Everything needed to be perfect. The arrangement, the meals, the entertainment. The whole Lan family would be present, as well as the more well acquainted families of similar status. It was a big event, generally used to bring forth ideas for future fundraisers and to meet people of wealth and prestige. 

Of course Lan Wangji would be present, he would appear at his brothers or uncles side looking just as unaffected as the whole jaded Lan family. Untouchable and undefeated. 

“What could go wrong, Xichen? If he doesn’t like the first date he won’t have to continue… he may even come back with another date if he likes it. It can’t be that bad.” He insisted, he had taken a few bites from his meal to stub the hunger that had just begun to gnaw at him. 

“... but… who?” Lan Xichen managed, avoiding the eyes both Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao were giving him. “No one would want to sit a whole meal with my brother.”

“We need someone with energy. Someone who is different from the Lan family.”

“Uncle would definitely not approve.” 

“Who cares. This happens once and it won’t happen again.” 

Lan Xichen sighed. “If you can manage to find one, then so be it. Set it up and I will have him where you want him. But if he doesn’t like it, you won’t suggest such an absurd idea again.” 

Nie Mingjue grinned, his back straightening as he stretched, his face a perfect picture of triumph. 

“Where to start?” Jin Guangyao hushed. 

There was silence, no one daring to say anything or suggest and idea that may displease anyone further. The waitress, not the one to be mistaken as before, swiftly came over, balancing a cup of broth that Jin Guangyao had ordered. It was steaming and looked appealing, the armora making Nie Mingjue’s stomach further gnaw in hunger. 

The waitress was a notable women, young and mediocre. Jiang Yanli, the daughter of Jiang Fengmian, another wealthy millionaire, and the owner of the restaurant.

It was a high end building, many customers coming from the high end themselves, and so the trio were more often than not found in the restaurant. The Jiang family weren’t a family to meddle with, the mistress of the family name was unbelievably loyal and hot headed, and the father being the opposite of his wife, calm but as gentle as a summer breeze. 

They often didn’t attend banquets, the family preferring to not meddle with other affairs and unnessaccary dramas that circulated the banquets after maths. But the father, Jiang Fengmian, was often noted to come every now and then to converse with old friends and meddle with new ones. 

His son hadn’t been seen at a banquet for years, apparently too busy to spare a moment, but Jiang Yanli had been spotted occasionally with Jin Zixuan. 

The media had fired up a relation between the two, even if it wasn’t true, Jiang and the Jin families hadn’t bothered to correct it. 

Perfect… she may know someone. 

“Here is your broth, Jin Guangyao, would you three like anything else?” She was a pleasant girl, and it wouldn’t have surprised the three of them if the rumours were true about her supposed relationship with Jin Zixuan. 

“Why do you serve tables, Lady Jiang.” Lan Xichen managed as Nie Mingjue finished his meal to ask her for another. “You can hire people to do that for you.” 

She beamed at him, clearly pleased that he was wanting to converse with her. “Well, I didn’t buy and design my own restaurant to stand by, Lan Xichen.” She placed the broth down elegantly as she folded her arms in front of her. “What is the pleasure of standing around ordering someone else to do the work when you can do the work too.” 

“You a very humble, Lady Jiang.” 

She smiled at Lan Xichen, piling the plates on one another. Finally Nie Mingjue had finished his mouth full to ask her. “May I have another? Your meals never fail to please, Jiang Yanli.” 

“Of course. Your words are too kind. I will bring out another soon.” 

She dashed off, the pile of plates not even making a sound as she went out back. 

“Xichen. Should I ask her? She probably knows as many people as our assistants and guardians combined.” 

Lan XIchen shook his head. “Who would she have meet that could be possibly suitable for Wangji?”

“I don’t know, but it’s a start.” 

“Don’t bother Lady Yanli.”

Nie Mingjue grinned. “I’m going to bother her.” 

Not five minutes later had she returned, Nie Mingjue’s meal in hand. She balanced it professionally, a smile on her lips as she set it down. “Anything else?”

“I’ve got a question, Yanli.” Nie Mingjue prodded gently. “Please give your best advice or suggestions.”

Her friendly expression didn’t change, instead she managed to give him a reply. “Ask away, Mingjue.” 

“Do you know anyone would would go on a blind date with a man but who is also a man. Asking for a friend.” 

Lan Xichen sighed, looking embarrassed. His foot swatted at Nie Mingjue’s, getting him in the shin. 

Jiang Yanli appeared unfazed, thoughtful even. “Who for? I know many people, but who to who I can only choose which person will suit.” 

“Lan Wangji.” Jin Guangyao put in, ignoring Lan Xichen’s distressed sigh. “Mingjue is thinking of setting him up with a blind date.” 

She was still thoughtful, taking the question seriously. “Won’t Lan Qiren disapprove of such a notion?” 

“Absolutely.” Lan Xichen exclaimed, flustered still, the small smile gone completely. “It’s not a good idea.” 

“I do know someone, but it’s not entirely a good decision on my behalf either. My adoptive brother, Wei Wuxian. He is very close to my brother, and has only started going down a path of realisation that he may not entirely be for women either.” She admitted. 

_ Wei Wuxian _ . The famous playboy would hadn’t taken anyone home or even took further from teasing. He was known to be trouble, even the secluded Jin’s knew about the boy. 

“Oh, that is a bad idea.” Jin Guangyao muttered, looking uncomfortable again. “Very bad.” 

Nie Mingjue didn’t appear to have the same thought, his face ecstatic. “Perfect.” 

Lan Xichen let out a sigh of defeat. “All of this is all on you Mingjue if this goes wrong.”

“Of course it won’t. He is your brother besides.” 

“We could try it?” Jin Guangyao suggested, his eyes darting to Lan Xichen for confirmation. “I mean unless Wei Wuxian starts up a riot it should be fine.” 

“It’s not entirely unlike Wei Wuxian to start a riot.” Lan Xichen concluded. “But I have met him before. He could be a friend or someone Lan Wangji needs.” He thought, the conversation dying briefly to leave an awkward breath. “What would Wei Wuxian think?” 

She thought about it, but without batting an eye she responded. “He wouldn’t mind. He likes to entertain. He thrives on conversations.”

“Perfect.” Nie Mingjue hissed. “I agree.”

Lan Xichen remained in silence, two words streamed together until they entwined together. _Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was a dreadful idea. Not only was Wei Wuxian not keen on the plan, but he didn’t want to disappoint his sister… who had so kindly set it up for him. “Shiji. Please reconsider. Who? When?.. Why?” _

_ There were a million questions. He could, and had, previous lovers before, so he didn’t see why he saw the urge to ‘hook’ him up with some potential suitor. It was irrelevant, completely out of the blue. _

_ Jiang Yanli smiled gently at him as he finished a meal set in front of him. “Because they asked.” _

_ It wouldn’t have been that simple, nothing was that simple. Who? Did they know it was going to be him? Was his ‘date’ just as blind as he was.  _

_ “Do you know… who?” _

_ “Yes, but I’m not obligated to tell you.” She answered firmly, getting up to retrieve the now boiling kettle. “He is misunderstood, but I think he’ll be good for you. Or what I’ve heard of him.”  _

_ “You haven’t even meet him? HIM?!” Wei Wuxian placed his head in his hands.  _

_ Of course she would have done something like this. She had worried he wouldn’t manage to find someone he was willing to keep, even after he had insisted that he wouldn’t want to be tied down for the remainder of his life. _

_ “Just try and be nice.” She insisted, again making her way over. This time the kettle in hand. “You might be surprised.”  _

It was often harder done than said, and as soon as he stepped foot within the controlled environment his shiji had made for him, Wei Wuxian almost had a heart attack. 

_ ‘You might be surprised.’  _ Oh was Wei Wuxian surprised, and yet again his shiji had outdone him this time. Perhaps this would be his punishment for devouring her small batch of dumplings she had made for Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Wangji sat alone, obviously early to the date, and eerily silent. 

Of course Wei Wuxian had heard of him before, the stotick second heir to the Lan family, rumoured to have no love, both past and present, and as unemotional as a stone- no jade- surface. 

He was handsome, even he had to admit, not a dimple or pimple in sight. 

_ Unfair.  _

Although through the years Wei Wuxian had been amused by women in the past, and didn’t really interest himself in thoroughly keeping up with other billionaires… Wei Wuxian had… admittingly been stunned by Lan Wangji appearance when he had.

_ It couldn’t be that his blind date was the pride of the Lan family.  _

Wei Wuxian locked eyes with his shiji, who looked as nervous as he felt. She had a friendly smile on as she waited, a small gesture appearing from the below the waist. 

_ Go and sit down. _

Sighing and ignoring the twist of his gut, Wei Wuxian took in a deep breath before examining his situation further as he ventured forward. 

It would be rude to stand him up. It would also not be in a good nature to snob one of the twin jades of the Lan family. Also his shiji had set this up… probably with Lan Xichen himself… did Lan Wangji know who he was…? 

Was Lan Wangji just as confused, and somewhat frightened, as he was?

Steeling himself for everything that could happen, Wei Wuxian took a seat opposite Lan Wangji as he introduced himself. “Wei Wuxian and you are Lan Wangji- ….” Lan Wangji appeared uninterested. “...did your brother organise this?” Lan Wangji didn’t reply, instead he remained just as perfect as he had been before. Unflustered. The jade hadn’t been bothered. “Wangji?”

“Mn.” 

Wei Wuxian sighed, relieved that he had managed to get a response. Even if it had been but a small sound. Did it count as a word reply? It had been something, and Lan Wangji hadn’t left yet. Pushing the twist in his gut that had managed to twist itself deeper, Wei Wuxian began to speak again, this time about nothing in particular. Maybe he didn’t want to speak about names? Maybe he wanted to hear about the politics of billionaires and such. Or the dinner menu? 

He had memorized it months in advance, his shiji owned the restaurant and so Jiang Cheng and himself had often come in to eat and catch up with their shiji, it would almost be offensive if he hadn’t memorized it by now. 

_ This certainly wasn’t going well.  _

Wei Wuxian patted the table. “Is it your first time coming here?”

“Mn.”

Was he incapable of speech? Maybe this was the  _ real _ reason Lan Wangji hadn’t managed to find anyone… but yet they still were both young, a great life ahead for the both of them. “Can you speak properly?” From the corner of his eye he saw shiji facepalm, clearly not impressed with the remark. She straightened from her view in the kitchen and went about, preparing items that she may use tonight. Rephrasing he began again. “Do you only reply with ‘mn’ because you don’t know how to reply?”

It seemed like a more logical question, and much better than the one before… but...

Lan Wangji regarded him carefully. He didn’t respond, instead he opened the menu, his eyes regarding it. 

_ So maybe he doesn't hate it?  _ The thought was oddly satisfying, the twist slowly uncurling until it was no longer there. 

So his shiji had set him up with someone hopeless as Wei Wuxian was to keeping a woman - and possibly a man in the future. But it hadn’t been his fault. He had been charming… maybe even a bit flirtrous - but he hadn’t really done anything to keep anyone either. The amount of time Madame Yu had scolded him for creating a fuss in the media....

The media would have a field day, perhaps that was why his shiji had closed off the restaurant for the night - costing the restaurant yes, but shiji could afford it for now. But still…. How would the media respond for the lack of the famous restaurant for a night. It was undeniable that something was happening, a few camera crews would be lurking about waiting to bounce and create a drama worth the world's attention, 

“Wangji.” There was no reply, instead he seemed to be absorbed within the menu, his gaze fixated to it. “Lan Zan? Zhan?” Again no reply, instead he laid down the menu perfectly, without a disbalance to the table in front of him. “Wangji?” Now amused by the lack of response by his partner in front of him, Wei Wuxian began to make a fort from the menus and cups alike to create a distraction. 

He was rumoured to be both strict and unforgiving until justice was served, but how far did Lan Wangji’s manners really go? 

Daring a glance upwards from his own set task, Wei Wuxian was sorely disappointed. 

Lan Wangji’s face remained unbothered, instead he appeared to be as disapproving as ever. He watched instead as Wei Wuxian further managed to find more resources for his conquest of a distraction. “Way, way, Wangji.” He remarked, his voice teasing with a hint of earnest behind his words. “What do you prefer to be called?” There was no reply. “You are no fun, Wangji. Do you remain as quiet as this at your estate? How do you expect to maintain relationships with no words.” 

A frown, a small hick of breath, indicated that Wei Wuxian’s words had struck something within the other male. “Pathetic.”

“ _ Oh. _ You can say something!” Leaning forward Wei Wuxian pushed the cups and menus aside to look at him. “Where are your manners?”

“ _ Wei Ying _ .” His mouth furrowed into a grimace, that slowly smoothed its way over with cold features. 

“You have heard of me then?” Wei Wuxian placed a hand upon his chest in mock flattery. “Did you hear my reputation as a man of romance,  _ Wangji _ ?” He didn’t reply, instead he stared at Wei Wuxian as he began to go off on a self boost for his ego. It had been awhile and he needed it. “The women I once had would be agrived to have me in your presence. It’s not everyday I sit with someone…” Wei Wuxian blatantly eyed him “... as handsome as you.” 

Lan Wangji’s breath caught, his eyes darkening, a flicker of anger unbidden in his eyes. 

_ This could work _ . 

“Wangji. Have you heard that you are quite handsome? A jade amongst gold.” 

Lan Wangji didn’t even so much as flinch, instead he appeared as unbothered as ever, his eyes becoming dormant again.

_ Did he not like the compliment?  _

Studying him further, Wei Wuxian took in every detail, eager to get a rise from him. “Wangji, you’ve got…” His eyes were pretty, like a wine glass caught in the sunlight, “... pretty eyes.” His voice was hushed, surely his shiji would cheerfully scold him for being this forthcoming. “Wangji, how is your family? I hear old man Lan is organizing a banquet. Are you going to take a date this year?”

He didn’t respond instead he let out a heavy breath only notable because of his proximity to Wei Wuxian. 

_ He didn’t like the banquet perhaps? _

“You could always take me. We’re already so close, Wangji.” 

Lan Wangji scoffed gently, his eyes darting away to look at an elegant painting on the wall. It was pretty, and probably worth a fortune. “No. I plan not to take anyone.” 

A laugh escaped Wei Wuxian.  _ Finally! A response! “ _ Oh ,your voice is a delight to hear. I was afraid that I would be sitting in silence the whole time.” He settled back into his seat as his shiji finally made her way over. 

_ Would he order anything? _ It would require more than two words, and it wasn’t likely that the jade of the Lan family would want to eat In Wei Wuxian’s presence. 

“Would you like to order anything?” She approached, a delightful smile on her face. “I could make recommendations if you wish.” _ If only Jin Zixuan could see you now shiji, he would melt into a puddle _ . 

“I would take the usual shiji.” There was a silence, and for shiji sake, Wei Wuxian’s stomach turned into a knot.  _ Please don’t be rude to my shiji. She is a gem… don’t ruin her because I’m annoying Lan Wangji- _

To preoccupied with his worry for his shiji’s sake, Wei Wuxian missed what Lan Wangji had ordered, and was surprised to see that his shiji had jolted something down and his dates, if he could be called that, lips moved a response. 

_Oh. Maybe it was just me then._ _He is perhaps taken by my beauty._ The thought struck Wei Wuxian as funny, and so letting out a laugh, he returned to occupy his time by getting a rise from Lan Wangji before the meal arrived. 

It wasn’t as easy however, the unmarred beauty returning to look at the paintings on the wall. 

A sigh escaped him as eventually he gave up, instead he slouched, noting the impeccable way Lan Wangji sat. 

_ He looks like a stick has been shoved up his backside and has begun to hurt, _ he noted dryly. 

Sighing, loudly, hoping to catch Lan Wangji’s attention, he began to take in the notable details of what he wore. He dressed as anyone of his status and fairness (and possibly this situation) would. His coat was finely tailored, not a stitch out of place, and was made to suit his structure - which appeared to be defined with lean muscle. 

_ Huh. _ “Wangji you never told me you go to the gym.” 

Not that he had told Wei Wuxian anything in the past minutes, instead he was just as stiff as ever, appearing to not hear anything. 

“You have a nice figure might I add.” 

This time Wangji responded with a glower, the tips of his ears tinting gently against his fair skin. 

_ Oh. _

Flushing himself, Wei Wuxian bowed his head to look at the beautifully polished table. It was a waste to continually polish a table, and consisted of a lot of money, but then again it was high end - no one wanted another mans dent or left over stain. 

Perhaps he had overstepped his boundaries - not that he had placed any - a twinge of regret blooming at the pit of his stomach. He looked up, the tint still present from Lan Wangji’s ear. 

He needed wine, it may make the interactions a bit easier. 

“Shiji… would you mind getting some wine?” 

She hesitated, knowing possibly where it would be going if she did. She frowned but didn’t deny the request. Instead she raced out back to get it. 

_ It may be more awkward than I initially thought, as shiji is… acting…  _

“Do you drink wine, Wangji?”

“No.” 

“Why not!? It has quite a nice mellow taste the one my shiji serves.” Leaning forward Wei Wuxian fiddled with an elegant salt shakers, sprinkling the white flecks everywhere. “You may even want to take some home for old man Lan.” 

“He doesn’t drink wine either.” 

_ Hm? _ Wei Wuxian found the comment interesting. Perhaps it was a Lan family rule? They were known to be strict and somewhat obligated to follow tradition. “What do you drink then if you don’t drink wine?” 

“Tea. Water. Anything but alcohol.” 

_ Interesting _ . Wei Wuxian leaned in, a few more sprinkles scattering around. Maybe he’s warming up to me. 

From around the corner came shiji, a wine glass in hand. She didn’t appear flustered, so perhaps she had someone out the back making the dishes. Who?

She smiled at him, her own interest peaking. So she was surprised he was beginning to warm up his vocabulary, it would be… interesting to learn more about the jade of the Lan family.  _ Who knew? _ Maybe he might even like the guy. 

“Wangji. Have a taste.” 

Lan Wangji didn’t look as interested as Wei Wuxian was, as Wei Wuxian’s shiji began pouring the wine expertly with one hand as she tried to strike up conversation herself. 

“I hear that Lan Xichen is trying to organize the banquet. How is it going? It must require a lot of work to organize an event that large.” 

Lan Wangji stuttered in a breath, obviously unsettled by the aroma of the rich liquid.  _ Has he never had wine in his life? How boring _ . 

“My brother has helped organize before, and besides he has me to help him organize the banquet.”

Shiji looked impressed, and a little pleased with herself as she replied, her words chosen carefully. “Has there been a date set for the event? I hear that he wishes to have it before your birthday so not to over shadow it.”

“There hasn’t been a set date. But it will be announced within the fortnight.” He commented, the meals coming out from behind the corner as well. It wasn’t anyone worth noting, the waitresses obviously having come from shiji’s parents. 

_ Did they know about this? _ What would Madam Yu, think? And uncle? 

_ “You do realise my parents will find out about this. You haven’t even told them.” Jiang Cheng commented, his face creased with frowns. “What do you think they’ll do?”  _

_ “I don’t know and I don’t care. Shiji made this I will be attending. Anyhow… how bad can it be?” Wei Wuxian examined himself in the mirror that he had placed their earlier. “How do I look?” _

_ Jiang Cheng’s head shook. “Like mother is going to chew your ear off. Father will be most offended you didn’t tell him.”  _

_ “And tell him what? That shiji organized a blind date for me?” _

_ “A man, Wei. You do realise the implications from this don’t you. Have you even tried to find a gay billionair through the internet?”  _

_ Wei Wuxian laughed. “That would lose the purpose of a blind date. Don’t you think?”  _

So they would both know, perhaps they had dragged Jiang Cheng down to the living room to get more information out of him before they lashed at him with the facts. It would only be fair, his brother wouldn’t exactly spill the nitty gritty details, but they both weren't stupid. They would probably figure it out themselves before Wei Wuxian had even finished his meal. 

“Please enjoy your meal, Lan Wangji and shidi. I will be back after the meal.” She nodded gently as her farewell before leaving the table in silence yet again. 

_ How did shiji make the conversation both natural and was able to get a proper response from Lan Wangji? _ Of course she had worked her charms on him, her naturally perfected manners would have made him basically melt. 

“Are you going to the banquet this year?” Wei Wuxian queered, it was a stupid question but the other man was leaving only thin straws to play with and the conversation had completely died as soon as they had begun their meal. 

“Mn.” 

Wei Wuxian watched him eat his meal, noting that he didn’t even flinch as he spooned his meal, still piping hot, into his mouth. 

_ How?! _

He watched flabbergasted as again Lan Wangji spooned the meal into his mouth again. 

“How… your mouth… it’s too hot. Isn’t it?”

“No.” 

Wei Wuxian turned his attention away, both noticeably concerned for Lan Wangji’s health and deflated by the lack of response. “You’re going to have no taste buds left if you eat it that hot. Then how will you be able to taste? Not even the stone faced jade would want to ruin something like that.” 

He appeared to ignore him, instead he ate slowly, not even blowing on the meal to cool it down. 

_ What did he even order?  _

It was a soup, mainly vegetables… a healthy variety, and definitely not in Wei Wuxian’s lane. It looked pleasing, all his shiji’s meals did, but the obvious layers of different greens made his stomach heave. 

_ Where was the meat? The spice? Did it not…? Was he vegetarian?  _

Sitting in silence, Wei Wuxian sulked and began to eat his own meal. It was just as good as any time before, maybe even a little better. His shiji must have put all her love into this one meal. 

“Are you vegetarian?”

Lan Wangji didn't respond, but instead finished his meal before replying. “My diet is mainly consisted of vegetables yes.” 

_ That doesn’t answer the question. _ “Why?” 

Lan Wangji sighed, gesturing for Wei Wuxian to finish his meal.  _ Huh? He wants me to finish my meal.  _

“It is always polite to finish your meal before you continue your conversation, or to place down your utensils.” 

Inwardly Wei Wuxian shuddered.  _ Did he just say what… _ ? “That's one of the longest sentences I’ve heard you say.” He muttered, placing his utensils down beside his plate. “But you have my interest. Why just vegetables? How would you keep a nice figure with just-” Wei Wuxian halted his sentence just in time, clearing his throat. Not now. “I mean. Why?”

“Irrelevant.” 

“The question or the vegetables?... because I can agree on the vegetables.”

“The question.”

“I beg to differ. Is it your family's lifestyle choice? Do you have something against meat? Or anything other than vegetables? Can you eat fruit? Or lotus seeds, they’re nice you know.” 

Lan Wangji remained silent, unable - or not wanting to - answer the question.  _ Right _ . 

“I’ve never had lotus seeds.” 

_ Oh this was a conversation. _ A brief thrill danced it’s way up his back, and hoping to gain another sentence from Lan Wangji before he decided to not reply to Wei Wuxian further, he went in for his chance. 

“They’re like a crunchy… watery chestnut.” 

“Absurd.” 

Wei Wuxian laughed, this time with delight at Lan Wangji reply. “It’s absurd that you’ve never tasted it Lan Wangji, perhaps my sister could make you a dish or a desert. It is quite nice, and a treat you often find in the Jiang household.” There was a silence, this time not as uncomfortable as before. “Would you like a desert?” 

“Mn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew another chapter done! I hope you liked it, and hopefully I will be updating soon as I have a couple days off this week with university (this will hopefully not hinder my updates).   
> Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

The date had been somewhat successful - to the point where Wei Wuxian hadn’t regretted going - but then again, who would miss out on the opportunity to both fluster and (possibly) anger the discrete jade? 

It was no secret that Wei Wuxian enjoyed the most out of everything, excluding what appeared to be Lan Wangji’s own interests. 

“Hey! _Wuxian!_ Are you back?!” Jiang Cheng voice was agreeably louder than usual, his voice tense. It would have been a lie if Wei Wuxian had said he didn’t feel a flicker of uncertainty within the pit of his gut. 

“Yes, how do _you_ do?” 

There was silence before Wei Wuxian opened the door to reveal Jiang Cheng standing, an ear pressed to the door. Nosey bugger. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“No what do you think _you’re_ doing? It’s 3 in the morning. Where did you go huh? Sis said that you disappeared afterwards not even to walk her home. Jeez… I think I’m going to whack you sometime… _soon_.” He looked angry, despite the small smile within his eyes. “I’ve been checking every half hour or so to see if you’re home. You’ve kept me up.” 

“Ah! Not my fault that you worry to much. I was avoiding the media. How would have thought they would be wandering about this late at night.” Jiang Cheng’s furrow between his brows deepened. “ _Ahhh ha!_ They might perhaps get better hobbies. Like your-! Ow!” Jiang Cheng swatted at him, his anger desitapating upon the first swat. “You’re so mean, Jiang Cheng.” 

“Next time I won’t see you back to your bed. Father wasn’t impressed, and don’t get me started on mother’s reaction.” 

Wei Wuxian smiled, a chuckle escaping him, both nervous and joyous. He did _not_ want to have a run in with either of Jiang Cheng parents. It would be both bad luck and time consuming - except, if he had to pick either one of them it would most definitely be Jiang Fengmian. 

Fair to say, anyone would pick a scolding from him over Madam Yu anyday. 

“Wei Wuxian, one day I will purposely set mother off and send her off to you.”

Wei Wuxian highly doubted that. Above all Jiang Cheng feared his mother opinion, valuing her as a state of higher prestige. He looked up to her as a leader figure, not daring to say a word against her - as she was generally a loyal women that even Wei Wuxian admired. 

“Ah _huh_. Now, I’m snackish.” A grin wavered on Wei Wuxian's face. 

Jiang Cheng only snorted, waving a hand idly in the air as he turned to go back to his own room that lay on the floor above him. “Have fun with that, who would be open at this hour? No one.” He turned to go off on his own way, perhaps to his room to return to bed.

“I know a few.” Wei Wuxian commented, a suggestive tone to his voice. “The company would be most appreciated.” 

Jiang Cheng snorted, turning to raise an eyebrow. Before him was a corridor that lead to an elevator, and if wanted, a stairwell. Perhaps Jiang Cheng didn’t want to go because Madam Yu would be awake, awaiting the moment Wei Wuxian decided to make a run to the foyer below to get a snack. 

There wouldn’t be anything in the fridge, or even the pantry, the family had only just arrived from an overseas trip 3 days prior. But then again… one of the maids may have come back with groceries after Wei Wuxian had left for the blind date.... But it was risky, it being that the kitchen was also on the same floor that Madam Yu would be, her back turned from the elevator door. 

She would be awaiting for the inevitable. 

Or he could take the stair well, it would be quieter (and he could manage to sneak out a window as he reached the dining room floor.) He could then jump the fence to arrive at the other side - free, but somehow Madame Yu would know. 

_I should really move out_ , Wei Wuxian thought ruefully, although he knew he preferred it here more than anything. 

_Who wouldn’t?_ Maids, clean clothes and a roof over his head. Of course he could afford it, the company did pay his handsomely for being an adoptive son, and a representative of the household. And he did have access to wealth because of his adoptive family…

But then again… he did need to move on. He wasn’t born for the spotlight (although he did thrive in it, and more often than not he sought it out.) He wanted to find a quiet place, a country side filled with fields upon fields… but he would miss the bustle of the city, the way people came to a fro - how they came to be in such a place - and most of all he would miss the way many restaurants and cafes would remain open well past midnight. 

He would often be moving around, knowing him as well as he did. 

Wei Wuxian had already reached the end of the hallway, where Jiang Cheng hadn’t budged a muscle. The reflective surface only showed Jiang Cheng's displeasure in caving in without being persuaded. 

_Of course_ , just by Wei Wuxian’s thoughtful expression he had been convinced to go. He wouldn’t say so, instead he would tag along, and when asked he would comment that he would be keeping Wei Wuxian out of trouble and out of the public eye. Admittingly Jiang Cheng had hardened over time, once he wouldn’t have even said no, but now he would often say no before actually tagging along. 

Sometimes though, when his mother spotted him leaving through the foyer, he would dart off back upstairs, glowering at Wei Wuxian amongst the shadows. Those times he didn't even leave his room until it was time for breakfast or a little bit of exercise at the family's own little gym. 

_It may even be the same this time._

“Madame Yu will be waiting, you do know this.” Wei Wuxian commented, his voice oddly amused by the aspect of Madame Yu waiting for Wei Wuxian to step a foot out of place. Always protecting her household. 

Jiang Cheng didn’t find it as amusing as Wei Wuxian, the frown on his face deepening. “You’ll have to call our driver. Mother won’t have it otherwise. Not with the discontent within the neighbourhood.” 

Wei Wuxian sighed. There had been discontent amongst the neighbourhood. Mainly because of the glourise millionaires on the other side of town - The Wen’s. They were both strong and unchallenged, their wealth paraded around with new inventions and brands that took the world by storm. 

Some Wen’s were famous nurses, doctors and the like while some waited, parading the younger Wen’s around in all their glory. They were annoying, and once they had been tolerable, only for it to be defeated with distrust and rumours.

They had stayed on their side of wealth and dominance while the other wealthier families and businesses stayed on their side. 

It was a dirty game, mainly because everyone had their eyes on the higher upbringings of the wealthier - more fortunate - families, so nothing could be done like they could have done in the past. Instead they insulted one another through media, lacking the respect everyone deserves. Scandals had come and gone, many still lay within unrest. 

It was all still a bit messy, and Madame Yu would not want anyone of her family to be tangled within the endless scandal of the Wen family. 

“Fine, if it’ll make you happy.” 

Jiang Cheng said nothing, instead he rolled his shoulders to shove Wei Wuxian gently with his hand. 

The elevator chimed, coming to a halt at the foyer. 

There wouldn’t be a grand escape plan, mainly because Jiang Cheng was now involved, and anyway, Madame Yu would find out within moments of leaving the property. It would just be halting the inevitable process of being scolded. 

She sat there, just as Wei Wuxian predicted, her hair down but still prettily detailed with smaller braids and jewels, a jade hair pin was tucked into the folds of her hair. “And where do you two think you are going? Going to ruin the family name a little more?” 

Madame Yu had always been a little too forward, but it was one of the reasons the family remained standing to this day. It was both unfurating and admirable. 

Jiang Cheng kept quiet, knowing that the comment hadn’t really been for him but instead for Wei Wuxian. Instead if she had wanted she would have commented on his appearance and how he could do better - she was always criticizing the both of them for two completely different things.

“Madame Yu.” Wei Wuxian bowed gently at his waist, showing his respect for his adoptive mother as she turned around to look at them. She had a scowl on her face, it didn’t take away from the beauty of her features, even though many critics said so. “We were about to get something to eat. Would you like us to bring you anything back?” 

_It was only polite to ask_ , and Wei Wuxian had to give himself credit for trying. She was terrifying after all. 

“No.” She only stared, words biting at her tongue to be spoken. “Isn’t your hunger satisfied from your _date_ ?” Her violet eyes looked menacing - concern hidden within the depths of her eyes. _It wouldn’t be for me, but for the family’s reputation_ \- naturally. 

“Madame Yu-”

She held up her hand for silence. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear more excuses. I’ve heard them from Jiang Cheng. I’ve heard them from every person imaginable. But not this time. Do you know what will happen if the media finds out? No? Of course you don’t. This will all reflect on us.”

There was a silence, not that Wei Wuxian wanted to defend himself. It had only been a date, nothing else. But he did see where she was coming from. 

The media could twist a story every which way, even if they had good intentions. They more often than not got the scandalous stories wrong, the hidden depths the only truth they couldn’t find out. 

_But a reflection on her? On Jiang Cheng? On mu uncle Fengmian? Or on my shiji?_ It was impossible, but some people still weren’t comfortable with the prospect of men dating or seeing other men or vise versa with women. Especially some critics within the media, and others that tagged along on the hate.

It was appalling to think, let alone see, but it was the reality of the world no matter how horrid. 

“-seen with a Gusu member? The Wen’s will be at out backs!” Or there was that prospect of it. The Wen’s didn’t have a good relationship with the Lan family - they never really had - it had mainly survived due to the respectful demeanours of the Lan family members.

“They can’t do anything with evidence, Madame Yu. Shiji made sure no media were sighted around the time. I even came in around the side door.” 

She didn’t calm down, instead herr brow furrowed deeper, it was an almost perfect resemblance to JIang Cheng, the two having that in common. “Poor girl. How her restaurant will be affected.” She rubbed her fingers at the bridge of her nose. “And it would be you to blame.” 

_Now that wasn’t true._

Jiang Cheng bristled beside him. “Ma-”

“Keep out of it.” She soed Jiang Cheng away with a wave of the hand. “I don’t want you defending him. He has been nothing but trouble since he came here.” 

_Now that was true_. Even if Wei Wuxian didn’t want to accept it. 

Wei Wuxian didn’t blame her. She hadn’t liked him from the beginning, since her husband had dotted on Wei Wuxian openly and not her own son. It was clear favouritism, and wasn’t really acceptable. But nonetheless, guilt gnawed at his belly. If Wei Wuxian hadn’t been raised amongst the family maybe Jiang Cheng would have been favoured instead.

There was silence, no one daring to speak, while Madame didn’t even want to say another word to either of the young men in front of her. She would be furious that Wei Wuxian hadn’t asked for permission - mainly because she was the lady of the household. Instead shiji hadn’t asked all - knowing that both parents wouldn’t have liked the idea, and since Wei Wuxian had been somewhat pushed to go he hadn't felt the need to ask either.

But then again, she had always treated Wei Wuxian fairly. It was an unspoken gesture throughout the household. Only giving him time out when he had been practically naughty as a child. She couldn’t just criticise Wei Wuxian to compliment her own son either. 

It was who she was - _even though it wasn’t particularly a good trait_. She would remain that way until she died. 

She waved her hand, her fingers now gone from her face as she sighed. “Go anyway. I won’t be able to stop the both of you. Just… don’t cause any grief to the family name. I know it’s a big ask. Take a driver. I won’t have the both of you roaming without supervision.” Jiang Cheng smiled, allowing the warmth to shoulder onto her wrath. It worked sometimes, and Wei Wuxian was pleased to note that it worked now as she smiled fondly at her son. “Go before I change my mind.” 

Wei Wuxian gracefully nodded his head in respect before ducking his way from the foyer into the courtyard, where a driver sat waiting. He looked just an energetic as he had when he had dropped Wei Wuxian off home, his shift had just come into full swing when he had. 

He was a nice man, almost twice as old as the two younger men that had no seated themselves within the vehicle.

“Where are you two off too, young masters?”

Jiang Cheng threw Wei Wuxian a look, he didn’t like picking any place just randomly. Instead he liked to plan in advance - especially on night time raids. He hated raiding a place before closing, or even asking, it wasn't in his nature to really pry. But Wei Wuxian had been born to pry just as well as finding something to smile about in everything he saw or experienced. 

_There would still be a few night time cafes open at this hour,_ some Wei Wuxian frequented and some he openly avoided. He knew the exact place. “What do you think about getting a little drunk hm?”

\--

Lan Qiren hadn’t been impressed when Lan Wangji had returned home to his family’s manor. He had been immediately escorted to his uncle’s chambers, his brother already present and looking nervous. He was still dressed in his formal wear, having just arrived back from a business trip from earlier. 

“Where have you been Wangji?” Lan Qiren asked, his voice anything but calm. He looked displeased, his cup of tea unattended. It was a shame, the tea having been imported from around the world for the finest flavour. 

“With Wei Wuxian, uncle.” Lan Wangji replied, his voice factual. Of course he knew why his uncle appeared as frustrated and irritated as he did now as he hadn’t liked Wei Wuxian at _all_ , even if he had only met him briefly as a boy. He was both loud (Lan Wangji could comment on that fact) in a matter of fact it had made Lan Wangji just a tad bit agitated at first. But he couldn’t deny it, he was… a curious case.

“And I know for a fact that it wasn’t _friendly_. I can imagine what that boy talked about. I thought we had discussed nothing of the sort would happen, Xichen.” His uncles gaze turned to the eldest of the two, his eyes narrowing. “Wei Wuxian of all people. He will be corrupted by such a boy.” 

Lan Xichen didn’t deny it, instead he nodded. “He is a curious and naturally a trouble maker by heart, uncle. But he is good at heart with good intentions. You cannot fault him for that. Either way, brother went out and socialised. This is something to be proud of.” Lan Wangji’s brother smiled softly, alighting the room with it. 

Lan Qiren huffed, seating himself instead at his desk. In the corner an incense burned gently, the smell now only enhanced as it wafted towards the three of them. “I would implore you not to go again, Wangji.” 

“Yes, uncle.” Lan Xichen didn’t look surprised at all, but a faint smile traced his lips gently. “But I must go to bed. It is past nine, and I have a business meeting in the morning.” He bowed, letting his uncle see the top of his head instead of his face. 

There were only a few people in the world that knew what others couldn’t. His face could tell anything, and it was also a coincidence that the only people who knew how to read him where in the same room. 

“Very well. Travel safe, I have no doubt you will keep your word.” His uncle dismissed him gently, his concern for his nephew evident on his face. 

“I must be going too, uncle. I will see Wangji to bed.” Lan Xichen commented, the smile still on his face. “I will return to you in the morning.” 

“Hm. Let it be. I will be discussing this matter in the morning with you.” 

Dismissing themselves the two jades of the Lan family left their uncle in peace to stew over the small punishment he would give to his eldest nephew, but instead of Lan Xichen leaving Lan Wangji at his bedroom door as Lan Xichen had first implied to their uncle, he followed him in to speak with his brother. 

Lan Xichen closed the door gently, letting a silence build between the two as he peered at Lan Wangji, reading him so readily. “You were thinking about going again weren’t you?” 

“Hm.” 

“Did you like it?” He looked curious. “I wouldn’t organize another one if you didn’t.” 

Words formed at Lan Wangji's lips, unbidden. “He is… untamed. A balance.” He was almost the exact opposite to Wei Wuxian, the two of them like oil on water. But still an unwanted feeling made his heart soften.

Lan Xichen sighed gently, clearly relieved. “That is good. Nie Mingjue will be quite proud of himself. You should be proud to have-”

“It was enjoyable. Not that he couldn’t stop talking.” 

Lan Xichen smiled. “It’s good to hear that you don’t regret it brother.” He seemed pleased himself, aside from the fact he was worried for the pending punishment their uncle would be working on. “Did you have enough to eat at least?” 

“Hm. Enough. I can see why you go there.” 

Lan Xichen nodded, seeking the guqin out with his eyes. “I see that it has been repaired.” He went over casually, stroking the strings gently to let out a low hum throughout the room. “Have you used it yet?” 

“No. I was busy this morning before going out. But there will be a time when I use it.” 

It was true, Lan Wangji had often played at times of distress, recently he had played at their fathers own funeral. 

It had been broken by _unfortunate_ event, the guqin falling from where it had been placed after the funeral. Someone had leaned against the instrument resulting in it titling and falling from its stand and eventually making it fall down the staircase above the reception ungracefully. 

Lan Qiren hadn’t been impressed.

Lan Xichen stroked them once more, before turning to his brother who still appeared as unfazed and jaded as ever, except for the notable tinting of his ears. Lan Xichen, noting that Lan Wangji wished to speak of a different matter, he turned his conversation to that of the banquet, but to no avail. 

Not soon after Lan Xichen had excused himself from Lan Wangji’s room to return to his own, and so dressing for bed, Lan Wangji settled himself into his bed reading himself for sleep. 

But his heart had other ideas, it was still soft, unyielding in its own truths.

It felt both uncomfortable and pleasant, the sensation nothing like what Lan Wangji had felt before. "Pathetic." Lan Wangji commented to himself among the dark of his room. "Boring." His heart twisited gently, and knowing that he would not find restful sleep at the moment despite the ache in his eyes Lan Wangji found himself at his guqin, allowing his heart to speak for itself, allowing himself to play until sleep took him. 

Wei Wuxian. Pathetic. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another piece is up. It took awhile since a wicked cold took over. But it's the weekend! Yay! Have a good day!  
> P.S. Should I return to Lan Wangji's perspective soon or should I just remain on Wei Wuxian's for the rest?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay: Warning - a small crash but nothing serious, Just a warning.

“Shiji do you know how boring it was? He barely even said a sentence!” Wei Wuxian commented over his broth that he had ordered from the menu.  _ It was hotter than usual _ , Jiang Cheng noted, her thoughts addled by her mother's anger for allowing the boys to come into the restaurant after she had strictly told them to stay at home - ever since the fateful night they had escaped out into the night.

It had been two days passing since the blind date, and yet Wei Wuxian hadn’t even let it go by a shred. He had, in fact, expanded upon the encounter, taking as if he had seen a great beast or a star colliding with his own eyes. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes in disregard for the topic. It hadn’t worsened in any sense, he had at least stopped the pointless rambles as to why Lan Wangji was boring but had moved onto  _ how _ . 

One Jiang Cheng had noted was that Wei Wuxian was fixated about his posture. The very essence of his being had come into play upon Wei Wuxians words.  _ But nooo… he did not like this man - he was too stuffy, an airhead (if you will.) _

_ No, Wei Wuxian wanted… _ Jiang Cheng shook his head as shiji agreed gently, not wanting her shidi to get anymore worrisome about his consuming words.  _ Wei Wuxian didn’t know what he wanted _ . 

It was a fact, and Jiang Cheng was about to whack him one across the head. 

_ He needed it _ , to hit some sense into his observantant brain. It would do Jiang Cheng some good, at least his ears would get a rest. 

“Hey enough about that.” Jiang Cheng grumbled, taking away Wei Wuxian’s broth and placed it elsewhere on the table. “I think everyone has had enough about Lan Wangji and his posture and…” Wei Wuxian raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Everything.” “Ah ha! _SO_ you had been listening then? Are you agreeing with me?”

“I think you’re bad for him.” 

“As do I!” Wei Wuxian agreed. 

Jiang Cheng’s fingers twitched.  _ Oh how he appeared to be the air head now. _ “Of course. Now where were you planning on taking me to after this?” Jiang Cheng hissed, swatting Wei Wuxian’s hand away from the broth before he could snatch it up. He needed an answer, and Wei Wuxian wouldn’t give it if he was distracted. 

“Somewhere within Gusu’s land. Lan Xichen invited me, but he said bring someone along, in particular someone from the Jiang family. So I decided on you since shiji is busy.” 

“I’m honoured am I?” 

Wei Wuxian appeared to beam. “Naturally.” He took the broth into his hands, wafting the scent like he hadn’t had it a minute ago. “Mmm haa!” He exclaimed loudly. 

“I’m glad you like your broth.” Shiji commented gently, patting the both of them on the head. “I must be going now. I have work to do.” She smiled gently at her brother before heading off, leaving the two in silence. 

“Why are you going? Did he tell you why?” 

Wei Wuxian placed a finger to his lips, a teasing smile on his lips. “I can’t say, but one of his  _ shoferses _ is picking us up in half an hour.”

“Ah huh. Like it’s important!” Jiang Cheng hissed, shoving Wei Wuxian’s dish away. Wei Wuxian kicked him under the table. 

“Ohhhh!” JIang Cheng landed a hard kick at the shin. “You’re so mean Jiang Cheng! But he didn’t say. I think it was maybe to invite us to the banquet that is coming along soon.” 

Jiang Cheng huffed, it was one of his days off. His workload had decreased by half since they had arrived back home, and so it had left him both lonely and bored. “Mm, I don’t think so. I think Lan Qiren wants to chew your ear off for destroying-” He stopped mid sentence, not wishing to even utter the name. “His nephews innocence.” 

Wei Wuxian crossed his arms over his chest, his broth now forgotten. “No, no. He probably doesn’t even know half the things I talked about.” 

Jiang Cheng’s expression turned dark. “I  _ hope _ you didn’t talk about any such things. I don’t want to bury you.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “What’s one more time, huh?” 

* * *

Lan Wangji was at his guqin again, this time strumming a song that had come to mind. It was pretty, longful and somewhat long. But he had been playing for hours, his brother hadn’t returned from his small walk amongst the garden’s just yet, and his uncle was going about the city doing his business.

It had been a quiet few days, his business meetings had finished until next week where it would be between sponsors for the upcoming banquet. 

It was going to be a bigger celebration than what the Gusu family had presented before. Nearly every sponsor would be present, as well as many of the wealthier upperclassmen around the world. 

It wasn’t to flaunt the wealth of his family, instead they intended to raise funds for climate change in the Gusu family name and their sponsors. It had been a while since the family had done anything of that sort, and hopefully it would lead other wealthy families to do the same. 

The peaceful aura shattered, the sound of glass breaking and screeching tires brough Lan Wangji to the present, only for him to grow curious. 

_ Was his uncle home? Was he safe? _ Numerous thoughts occurred to Lan Wangji as he made his way down the foyer, a family maid already gawking out by the front door. “Master Wanji, there appears to have been an accident outside in the street.” She bowed at her waist, taking a step back to reveal the scene. 

“Ow! Ow! Jiang Cheng are you all right? Oh you’ve got a light bruise on your forehead. Is the driver okay??” Lan Wangji recognized the voice immediately. 

“Pathetic.” Lan Wangji grumbled, uninterested all of a sudden. Of course, chaos always seemed to ensue whenever Lan Wangji seemed to present. His brother, had always nudged his younger brother gently in the side saying that perhaps it was Lan Wangji’s true calling. 

“Ohh! Such a…! Ow! What?! Jiang Cheng! Why did you hit me?! I’m injured!” 

Lan Wangji sighed gently, stepping from the threshold of his family's ancestral home. 

It wasn’t like many of the mansions the bigger families lived in, actually it appeared to look like an old traditional chinese house. No windows were covered in glass, and the floors weren’t covered in lavise carpet but instead with beautiful rugs (if they could be called that) that were beautifully woven by Lan Wangji and the Gusu’s ancestors. 

They were made with silks and were tightly woven, generally they were hard to cut, the threads woven tightly together. 

Outside from the families household and beyond the security gates lay a small wreckage, it appeared no one had been majorly hurt, instead the two young master of the Jiang household appeared to be both laughing it off… or to Master Jiang Cheng’s shove Wei Wuxian as he laughed. 

The driver was rubbing his head, appearing to be fazed the most as a few maids and servants wandered about the scene. He didn’t appear to be hurt either, instead he looked the least unharmed, his clothes only a little wrinkled. 

From the distance came sirens. The peace of the Gusu land would be shattered, and surely his uncle would be called. 

“Lan Wangji!” Came the same cheerful voice he had heard before. “You’re here!” 

_ Pathetic. _

* * *

“Why are you ignoring me, Lan Wangji? I thought we were already so close!” Wei Wuxian commented rather abruptly. He didn’t feel any pain from the crash, but he had been battered around a bit from the cars sudden collision with one of the many Gusu security walls. 

The man in front of him looked… unpleasant as he made his way forward to greet the second jade. 

He was still the unmovable force, his features as cold and stern as before. He wore impeccably professional clothing despite the lack of media or anything of  _ business  _ around. 

_ Maybe he arrived from a meeting just before? _ But… the maids appeared to not be flustered or any the less wiser about the presence of the second jade. 

_ Maybe he had been home the whole day? Shouldn’t he be relaxing? He doesn’t look like he was on his way out… but perhaps… _

“Lan Wangji! Don’t look so displeased! You’re brother invited us to talk with him.” Wei Wuxian cooed at Lan Wangji. He grinned despite himself. 

“He isn’t here at the moment.” Lan Wangji reproached, looking behind to see that help had arrived to the scene. 

_ The situation appeared completely ridiculous, _ Wei Wuxian thought with as much mirth for what he would have had for a joke,  _ old man Lan will not be impressed. _

Indeed, the old man hadn’t come out from the house beyond, instead it remained to only be Lan Wangji. Perhaps they had struck lucky.  _ Maybe it’s up to Lan Wangji to fix this problem _ . 

_ Surely we would have heard his temper by now.  _

The scene was quickly taken care of, the driver had been checked over to ensure that no injuries had ensued upon the wreckage. 

The driver had been a Gusu family driver, a younger man named Su She, who appeared to uphold the same traditions as the family he served. He had been calm, but appeared to have been a fit of a grudge at the moment and he only wished to speak to the officers on the scene. He refused to speak to both Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng, instead he appeared to be insulted by the two of them. 

_ How strange. Perhaps the whole family has a distaste for us. _

Wei Wuxian turned away from the ambulance from where he had just been questioned for any injuries, and instead made his way over to Lan Wangji. 

He didn’t look pleased at all, instead a frown was present on his jade features. “Lan Wangji? You appear frustrated.” 

Lan Wangji blinked slowly, examining the situation carefully, as he turned to look back at his family's home, that was barely visible through the thick structure of the families walls. “Irrelevant.” 

Wei Wuxian sighed, his gut swamped down with discontent.  _ What had he done to make Lan Wangji dislike him so? It seems like he has a problem. _

“Master Wei Wuxian, Master Jiang Cheng.” Greeted a voice from the family’s gate, “I didn’t think you would both arrive in such a fashion.” 

Lan Xichen appeared just as friendly as Wei Wuxian had imagined. He had only seen him a couple of times through the media, which had been combusted with the news of the banquet. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Su She was to show you to the gardens. But I see that you ran into some trouble.” He appeared at Lan Wangji’s side, smiling gently. 

He didn’t appear to be as annoyed by the sudden event as Lan Wangji did, but he did in fact appear to  _ not  _ be as surprised or unconcerned as anyone should. He stood more openly than his younger brother, his own manner presented to be gentler and more carefree. 

But just like his brother he appeared in professional (more or less) clothing. Instead his coat was unbuttoned, and a grass stain appeared at his wrist. 

_ Huh. Polar opposites? _

Lan Wangji huffed, bowing in a respectful manner before turning back towards the family manor. “Excuse Lan Wangji. He’s not used to outside activity within our own home.” His words were just as gentle and calculated as expected. 

Jiang Cheng appeared behind him. “Huh? Why did you call us here?” He lacked all manners, instead he looked down right annoying, of course his mother would have both of their hides for even appearing near the Gusu Lan family, and now their had been an accident that they had been involved in? 

Madame Yu would smite them on the spot. Obviously before cleaning up the ashes to revive the both of them only to punish them again, possibly to ground them in a sense. 

Well they were already here. 

Lan Xichen appeared unfazed by the commotion, instead he smiled politely. “Please follow me.” 

Lan Xichen lead them to the garden, vaguely missing the Lan house entirely, instead taking them around the side. 

The path would be hidden by scrub from an outsider's perspective, but from the inside…

Even Wei Wuxian had to admit that the path was decorated by masters, and the upkeep of it was kept by masters of garden craft. 

The path was lined with small round white stones, while a variety of flowers, trees and shrubs of innate beauty lined both sides, until the came to an opening on the left side. A small maze like structure lay ahead, to where a table awaited them beneath an open jade sculpted patio. 

Tea for three was laid out, while a maid awaited from a distance, her back turned away from the table. 

“Please sit. I wished to discuss something about the banquet.” 

Jiang Cheng appeared to relax as he sat. Of course he wouldn’t mention the blind date situation until provoked by conversation, and he didn’t want to ruin a chance of possibly doing something right by the family. 

Being invited to such an event could both boost sponsorships and create alliances. 

‘ _ -seen with a Gusu member? The Wen’s will be at out backs! _ ’ Wei Wuxian felt a shiver travel down his spine. It was no small matter to do something behind Madame Yu’s back, but it was no small matter to say no either. 

Either way, someone was going to question Jiang Cheng’s choices. 

But one day Jiang Cheng would be the boss of the Jiang household, and sooner rather than later he needed to start making decisions for his future. Wei Wuxian inwardly shrugged, of course he would be their for Jiang Cheng, but somewhere Wei Wuxian longed for the spacious open road with no responsibility whatsoever. 

He would prefer to live a life of comfort, yes that would probably continue if he lived as Jiang representative and adoptive son, but then again… living away from it was an option as well. 

Who needed wealth and prestige when you could have the freedom to do something incredibly wrong and for it to not reflect back on the people that had raised you. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his shoulders. “And what of the banquet?”

“Instead of inviting you as a guest, leaving your family the choice to come or not, I would like you’re families help in being one of the many individual families that help make this banquet a reality.”

“A sponsor?” 

“Something like that, yes. But instead, as the future head of the Gusu Lan household, I ask that instead of becoming a sponsor we could band together to create a foundation as a team. Many of the families present will mainly be guests invited by the clan-”

Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue. “And what would this serve? As far as I am aware, the Gusu clan are in hot with the Wen’s, and despite our distaste for the Wen dogs, we do not interact or even bat an eye. Why the sudden change? You know it can mean us a bit of rivery, and maybe even a little income from some of their sources.”

“The Wen’s have nothing to do with this.”

_ Huh? _

Lan Xichen continued. “The Wen’s have already shown us their teeth, and we wish for no possible dealing with the Wen’s from now on. They mean our family harm, both financially and by name. Wen Ruohan has never liked our presence on the other fourth of the city, and they plan to eventually eliminate all other competition from the other families.” 

_ Huh? _

“How do you know that?” Jiang Cheng demanded. “They have kept zero media attention in the last month, and they have increased their financial standing by almost a third - especially in the Jiang household.” 

Lan Xichen didn’t seem surprised. “They are strengthening themselves for what is to come. As you know they plan to buy many of the unoccupied land around Gusu Lan territory and plan to create industrial jobs such as factories and mills. Of course this would create… pressure upon our own territory.”

“But how would our… alliance help with this?” Wei Wuxian finally asked, curiosity taking over. It seemed that there was a bigger picture that Lan Xichen wasn’t letting on, perhaps it would benefit them later on…

Wei Wuxian’s gut twisted.  _ Something wasn’t right. _

Going with his gut, Wei Wuxian piped up. “What’s  _ really _ going on, Lan Xichen. To create such an alliance doesn’t add up unless something of our families value can help you. As far as I am aware you have everything we have, if not more.” Wei Wuxian leaned in further. “What threat do Wen's pose?... the truth if you will.” 

Lan Xichen smiled gently. “You are right, that is half the story, or… a third…” He trailed off, finally managing to pour the three of them a cup of tea. “The Wen’s plan on destroying the families through god knows what. But we know it is happening. Already the Nie’s are experiencing backlash, one of their farming blocks south of the city was burnt to the ground, they lost almost a tenth of their profit they would usually make in a year.” 

“Getting caught up in the Gusu’s business would make us in the firing line too. Do you want us to turn out like the Nie’s?” Jiang Cheng sputtered, looking bewildered from La Xichen’s double take of their alliance. “The Wen’s are a powerful family, and our family business would not be able to take it if they came for us.” 

“But they would come for you no matter what, Jiang Cheng. To form an alliance means that it will secure at least a fraction of what the Wen’s will destroy.” 

“But it also gives a greater chance of them lying their eyes on us. If it’s not you, it’s us!” Jiang Cheng didn’t move from his seat though, the proposal of what could happen laid before his eyes. It would be ugly if the truth got out, and it would be ugly if it didn’t. 

Either way, something was going to happen. 

“Why not inform the media? They could destroy their reputation… their workers, their own business partners would go.” 

Lan Xichen laid a finger to his chin in an elegant manner. “But in doing that we show them what we have planned, Wei Wuxian. Their wealth could easily fill in the gap for what they lose.” He sighed, resting the cup down with his other hand. “Rumour has it that Wen's plan on taking our family down next.” 

“Why not the Jin’s? They have the most wealth between all of us?” Jiang Cheng raged, his anger barely contained.

“They also have a large social presence. They can afford to hire hitmen for every person that exists within their property, even their animals.” Lan XIchen offered. “But my family has little social presence, my brother is rarely seen in public and our uncle is known to be a wrathing old man known for his wisdom and presence among the elders of the business world. No one rarely bares both of them any mind. I’m too busy to play myself around in the eye of the media, and generally we are easy targets.” He pointed to the north, where a range of mountains lay. 

There was no reason the Wen’s would go anywhere near the mountains but they were an easy target as Lan Xichen had said. On those very peaks lay resorts for the wealthy, hiking trails and huts to entertain all. 

It was the Gusu Lan’s joy, how they first established their wealth - and the fact that before then it had been a home to an incredible temple and memorials. But now their business had grown, from small inventions that the Gusu specialised in, to creative ideas they sold to other families. 

It would be disastrous if something happened to the peaks indeed. 

Jiang Cheng sighed. “That was the second part to your story, now tell me what is the third.” 

Lan Xichen smiled, stirring a spoon within his tea. “Well.” He hummed. “I wanted to ask Wei Wuxian to be Lan Wangji’s date for the banquet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I added a plot, I'm gonna smack myself in the forehead. Wasn't this meant to be fluffy with the fluff as the plot? Well 1 am fuels are... fueling me... hehe...   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you have a good day! (Don't worry, I'm working on the fluff.)


	5. Chapter 5

“Huh? Aye, aye?” Wei Wuxian hopped on one leg dramatically. “I-!”

“Shut up! Stop being a goofus and sit down!” Jiang Cheng seethed, directing his gaze to the over energized companion. He swatted at him with one hand, his fingers curling on air as Wei Wuxian danced around them like it was nothing. 

Wei Wuxian was too eager to hear his brothers complaints, instead he hoped over to where Lan Xichen sat calmly. “Ahh, so did he enjoy our date? Hmmm. He was rather quiet... I was afraid that he had gone mute.” 

Jiang Cheng got up from his seat, grabbing at Wei Wuxian’s collar before he could further ballow into Lan Xichen’s ear further. “Shut up! Sit down.” Wei Wuxian was seated firmly at Lan Xichen’s left now, leaving his previous seat empty. He was still grinning despite himself, and eagerness taking over his features. 

“ _ Ahehe. _ I thought something like this would happen.” Lan Xichen didn’t respond, instead he took a sip from his own cup, waiting for the impending question that gathered at Wei Wuxian’s throat. Jiang Cheng appeared too flustered to ask the question himself, and so Wei Wuxian was left to ask instead. “But why?”

Setting down his cup before he responded,  _ similar mannerisms _ Wei Wuxian noted, to that of Lan Wangji. “My brother has never, not even when he was younger, had someone at the banquet, ours or another families.” Lan Xichen commented, he had a smile on his jade features. From outside Wei Wuxian could hear a commotion at the manor, a voice of a lion, the walls doing nothing to clothe the wrath in the person's voice. 

Lan Xichen continued on despite it. “And since the Wen’s won’t dare move before the banquet, they will try afterwards. I may be distracted now, but they have only just shown a glimpse of themselves, and Wen Chao would simply not allow anything of the sort to happen before the banquet. He is a theatrical man, and he only calls for drama.” 

_ Surely old man Lan would have a heart attack hearing such words leave the mouth of Lan Xichen _ , his nephew had abandoned all flowery words and niceties to skip to the main event. 

“And, if you agree to my proposition, Jiang Cheng, it would only strengthen what we have forged.” His directed gaze fell on Jiang Cheng. 

“So… you’ll want to use him as a dancing piece for your families alliances? To cause my family a grievance?”

Lan Xichen sighed. “No, nothing of the sort.” 

There was a silence, the earlier commotion seeming to have resorted itself from within the family home- 

_ Hang on, the Gusu family are known for their resolve and peace. Could it be that old man Lan was home? _ Wei Wuxian swiveled his head to look back towards the pathway.  _ Was it that old man Lan was searching for Lan Xichen? _

_ Or perhaps he was scolding Su She- _ meaning that old man Lan would know they were both here anyway.  _ Meaning that he also knew where they were now!  _

The conversation didn’t pick up, instead the question lay within the air to fester. Lan Xichen sighed, the sound somewhat happy that he had gotten it off his chest before old man Lan had arrived to stop it.  _ Apparently your nephew has other plans for your other, old man Lan _ .

The wheels had already been spun within Jiang Cheng’s mind, the proposal had been planted and he couldn’t take it away now. He hadn’t touched his cup, instead he looked ill. 

From the patio door emerged a figure. “ _ Wei Ying! _ ” Wei Wuxian dodged the blunt command of the voice. “Why-?” From the edge of the clipped grass stood Lan Qiren, his shadow casting to the door. He appeared to be enraged, but he didn’t continue with his sentence, instead he huffed. A scowl written over his face he turned his attention elsewhere. “Lan Xichen?” 

Lan Xichen stood to greet his uncle in his usual act of respect and gratitude to his elder. “I was just inviting them to our banquet uncle. Do not fear.” 

Lan Qiren appeared relieved, straightening his formal wear. “Then I will see them out if you have finished with them.” His voice was pleasant despite the way he looked at Wei Wuxian. 

Lan Xichen smiled, his face transforming entirely. “I am, If they wish to think over the request to get back to me later… I would be fine with that idea.”

Jiang Cheng was squinting, his thoughtful expression seeming to not have changed. “I’ll think it over. I’ll give you my response within the next few days.” 

Bowing from the waist, Lan Xichen managed to give another smile. “I look forward to your response.” His hands were already beginning to stack the tea set carefully, his grass stained sleeve appearing brashly amongst the sleeve of white. “Please consider carefully, good day masters.”

_ Had he been gardening before we arrived? In white nonetheless. _ Jiang Cheng nudged Wei Wuxian forward, his heart sinking as Lan Qiren stood amongst the carefully clipped lilies that lined the pathway. 

He didn’t look entirely unpleased, maybe even a little uncomfortable. He didn’t need to show them out, in fact Wei Wuxian would have liked to walk himself out of the Gusu Lan manor. Perhaps to study the building from within, maybe even to torment Lan Wangji a bit more, and realising that he now couldn’t, his chest deflated considerably. 

He didn’t speak as he walked them to the front of the family manor, where another driver was waiting. Instead one of his hands were idly at his beard, playing with it gently.  _ Oh how I wish to cut that. Maybe he wouldn’t be such a-  _

“Bro Wei Wuxian!” Came a cheerful voice that bounced joyously around the walls of the manor. “Bro Jiang Cheng!” Recognizing the voice immediately despite the lack of times they had actually communicated in the past, Wei Wuxin turned on his heel to the voice of Nie Huaisang, who was clutching at a beautiful fan. 

It was no secret that Nie Huaisang liked many things pretty, including fans and the finer arts of music and arts, and it would be a folly if the second heir to the Nie family wasn’t seen carrying one around. 

It was clearly made from the finer pieces of materials and paints, the quality easily encrypted from the distance. 

“What are you doing here?” Nie Huaisang asked quietly, his fan already blowing gently against his face. He fell into step with Wei Wuxian once more, following Lan Qiren to the car to continue chatting. 

“Huh, Lan Xichen was inviting us to the banquet. You?” 

Nie Huaisang awed aloud ignoring the question directed at him entirely. “Are they Jiang family attending this year! It is to be a big banquet isn’t it? Where are you going now?” 

Wei Wuxian didn’t respond until Nie Huaisang was standing at the curb. “We’re going back to shiji’s, do you want to come?” 

The two stood apart from Lan Qiren, who had begun to question Jiang Cheng ruthlessly about what Lan Xichen had planned for Wei Wuxian. Posing innocent, Jiang Cheng managed to turn the conversation away from the dreaded topic. 

“Oh ho! Lan Qiren doesn’t seem to like you.” Nie Huaisang whispered gently, fanning himself once more. “But I would like to come… but big brother may break my legs.” 

“Nie Mingjue?” 

“Aye, he was here to see Bro Xichen.” 

“He wouldn’t mind if you stepped out a bit would he? I think you will like shiji’s little restaurant.” He coaxed. “Anyhow what are you going to do while you are waiting? It’s not like you can do much.” It would be deadly to have Jiang Cheng on his own now, generally because now he was involved with something he didn’t want to be. 

Surely Madame Yu would find out, and Wei Wuxian would be blamed once more. But… they needed allies if what Lan Xichen said was true. 

Jiang Cheng would be torn for his better instincts, his intention to do good would only get him into the deep end with someone. 

Nie Huaisang nodded eagerly, of course he would have accepted with little prodding. His brother scared him, that was no secret. “And Lan Wangji isn’t readily willing to be nice. His activities for entertainment is always writing definitions that we don’t know!” He closed his fan, his eyes smiling. 

From his shoulder someone prodded at his side. “Oi! You coming Wei Wuxian! Shiji said our meals are already!” Jiang Cheng hissed. He already had the door open as he went to move inside the car, letting Nie Huaisang keep the door open to await Wei Wuxian. 

Judging from Jiang Cheng’s tone his conversation hadn’t ended well.

Wei Wuxian dared to look over at Lan Qiren, his face a storm. “I would like to speak with you before you leave.”

“Hop in the car. I’ll be there in a second.” Resuming his cheerful smile, Wei Wuxian waved the younger Nie off before scotting over to the temperamental elder. He didn’t look pleasant, the face closely resembling his nephews when he had first laid eyes upon Wei Wuxian when he had first arrived. 

The two must get along famously. 

“Yes Sir Lan?” Wei Wuxian managed politely, his stomach in knots despite his urge to laugh. 

“Don’t go near Lan Wangji again, do you understand me.” His tone didn’t suggest any other option but a yes, and not wanting to test the older Lan he replied with it.  “We don’t like one another, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” 

Lan Qiren’s brow furrowed deep, but the storm left his eyes, calm washing over him. “You would corrupt the boy if you did. Now _ scram _ . I don’t want to see you anywhere near him.” 

* * *

Nie Mingjue appeared just as frustrated as the two had last seen him, in fact he looked to be more murderous, his expression darkening with every second. 

Lan Xichen didn’t know what it could possibly be about, but it could be about Jin Guangyao, the two never really got on, and he had been winding the taller male since they had both arrived to the family manor. 

“Well what did Wei Wuxian say?” Nie Mingjue asked, his voice harsh as he eyed Jin Guangyao venomously. 

Smiling through the tension, he saw him relax. “We didn’t get to speak about it. Uncle arrived to quickly, and it seems Jiang Cheng wouldn’t have allowed it either. He worries too much for his family, he doesn’t think for the future but for the present.” Jin Guangyao sighed, relieved, resuming his seat beside Lan Xichen. “However, I placed Lan Wangji’s phone number in your brother’s care to give to Wei Wuxian, just like you suggested.” 

“I’m just surprised that Wangji owns a phone.” Jin Guangyao managed, before being silenced by Nie Mingjue’s glower. 

“And Huaisang went with them?” He didn’t appear to be venomous towards the little act of freedom that his brother had just inducted, instead he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his wrist. Lan Xichen nodded. “Good. You said Lan Wangji enjoyed himself, but Wei Wuxian is further forbidden to see him by your uncle?” Again it was followed by a nod. “Then it may be the only way Wei Wuxian impresses him.” 

“I don’t see why your pestering Lan Wangji’s love life.” Jin Guangyao muttered. “And not your own, or your own brothers.” 

“That’s because I have no plans for my brother. He has as much chance at finding someone than I am. But Lan Wangji has a chance now, and it was a plan that I couldn’t think for myself.” Nie Mingjue answered reasonably, a bite to his words. “Anyhow, we know it might even work. He might even get out more. At least I’m seen away from my family’s manor, Guangyao.”

Lan Xichen fiddled with a loose strong on his sleeve, it was still stained with grass from hiding both Nie Mingjue and Jin Guangyao amongst the shrubs. 

From the beginning Nie Mingjue had wanted to see Wei Wuxian for himself, to see if perhaps his idea wasn’t a dead end. But because his uncle hadn’t wanted Wei Wuxian to be tied amongst the Lan family any longer, and because his uncle had also known Nie Mingjue had planned it all, it would have been to much of a coincidence if he had been spotted around the front. 

So they had hidden at the back of the patio, amongst the rose bushes. It had been difficult to blend the two of them, especially since Jin Guangyao preferred the yellows for his daily wear. 

But despite their efforts they had heard little to do with the conversation, instead a family of nesting finches had destroyed their attempts at eavesdropping. 

Lan Xichen sighed. “I don’t think this plan will work. Our family is in too deep for Jiang Cheng to even consider, and anyhow, Wei Wuxian won’t do so much to completely turn his nose from Jiang Cheng’s word. He won’t attend the banquet if it so much as destroys the trust between the two.” 

Nie Mingjue nodded thoughtfully, his eyebrows creating an arc. “I think he would turn up regardless, Xichen. His reaction was to sincere with interest. He got the look my brother gets when he sees a new fan.” He darted his eyes to where Jin Guangyao had curled up, of course he had been bitter about Jin Guangyao managing to sneak a new fan to his brother, and that he had done it against Nie Mingjue’s better wishes. 

“Yes, yes. But he is also incredibly loyal to his friend Jiang Cheng.” 

Nie Mingjue hummed. “Jiang Cheng is also proud though. He has his mothers streak in him, I would say he has a very close resemblance between her don’t you think? His mother would agree even if she says she wouldn’t.” He let his breath catch gently in his throat. “She knows the Wen’s are up to something. She just doesn’t want to believe it.”

“But it will endanger his family, he was correct about that.”

“He’s clever, his mother is clever. They won’t want to see the downfall of such a proud family.” 

_ Reminds me of someone.  _

“And anyhow, Jiang Fengmian wouldn’t allow such a thing either.” Jin Guangyao managed once more, this time he was playing with Lan Xichen’s flute that had been resting upon a table top. 

He didn’t look to be particularly bored, but he had always been more fidgety in Nie Jingjue’s presence, whether from agitation for the other male, or that he found him intimidating, Lan Xichen didn’t know. 

“No. But for now it’s up to Jiang Cheng, not his parents.” Standing up quietly to fetch the invitations from a desk at his bedside, Lan Xichen brushed over the drafts carefully, ignoring the worried look from the both of them. “I hope he doesn’t wish all of us dead.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter up! Yippy! Hopefully you like it and have a good day! I will - hopefully - update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Lan Wangji fingers plucked at his guqin relentlessly, his eyes however weren’t anywhere near the beautiful guqin in front of him, in fact, it lay upon his cell phone just a few steps away. 

It had been cast aside, just half an hour earlier. A crack ran down the smooth surface from the impact of his casting aside. 

Why? Lan Wangji glowered as the screen flickered once more. This time it appeared to be anyone but the cursed boy, instead briefly Lan Wangji saw his brothers name flash upon the screen. 

He had probably heard the commotion from his room, usually his room was quiet except for the sound of the instrument, or if he wished to relax, music that calms both mind and spirit.

Right now, he was not calm. _Wei Ying._

“Wangji are you okay?” Came Lan XIchen voice from the outside of the door. “I heard something being thrown… is it your phone?”

“You know, brother?” Lan Wangji felt himself responding, his fingers now lay still upon the strings. “Why?” 

There was no response on the other side of the door that Lan Wangji wished to hear, instead Lan Xichen excused himself into Lan Wangji’s room. “Please don’t be angry Wangji.” He was smiling despite his brothers anger, kneeling to pick up the phone himself. He sat beside his brother, his eyes averted to stare down at the strings. “Wangji.” 

“Hm.” 

“Just give him a chance.” 

“You organised this. It will make uncle displeased.” 

Lan Xichen sighed, his thumb tracing the crack on the screen. “He is displeased nonetheless. Anyhow, it may be helpful to have them with us.”

“An alliance?” 

Lan Wangji hadn’t asked before if it was for anything regarding the family, as a matter of fact, the thought had never crossed his mind. Wei Wuxian was regarded as a bright independent son to the Jiang family, but he was scorned upon by the media. 

Flirting there, creating mischief there. 

It was everything that Lan Wangji wouldn’t want to find in a partner, he needed someone who was stable and calm, a force on their own. _But my brother_ … Lan Wangji dared a glance at his brother. His brother had other plans. 

He was the head of the family house now, and it wasn’t uncommon for businesses and families to marry or perhaps find a coupling amongst the two to form an alliance or business trade deals. 

_Why?_ Lan Wangji could only guess that it was Wen's that had his brother in such a mood. “Brother. Why not find someone for your bride?” 

Lan Xichen beamed at him. “What is the fun in helping myself when I can help my beloved brother, Wangji?”

 _Fun._ It could be because Lan Xichen wanted to have fun… whatever that implied. It hadn’t been used in this context before, instead Lan Wangji had used it rarely himself, instead opting to keep it professional in and around the house. 

“Besides I thought you said that you wanted to see him again.” Lan XIchen prodded gently, handing Lan Wangji his phone once more. “It okay if you don’t want to admit it again. But every once in awhile you need to follow your heart.” The side of his mouth pinched downwards. His usual smile gone. Wangji didn’t take the phone. 

He didn’t care to hide his emotions, he never had. “What is the matter?”

“I don’t know why you don’t want to Wangji.” Lan Xichen’s voice was barely a whisper. “This is your chance to find someone. You don’t go out often enough to find someone of your choosing. Even if it goes wrong, and in the end you don’t wish to see him again, then you can call it off. Just give it a chance, you might even find a friend if nothing goes that way.” 

“Hm.” 

Lan XIchen sighed, his hand still out for Lan Wangji to hold it. Taking it gently from his brothers hand, Lan Wangji looked down at the flashing screen. There was minimal damage done for the amount of strength Lan Wangji had put into the throw. 

A corner had cracked, the frame dented, and a crack ran cleanly from side to side. Even though he could still see the unknown number flashing on the screen. 

“ _‘Lan Wangji?’ ‘Lan Zhan?” ‘Wow. You have a phone.’ ‘Why aren’t you answering?’ ‘To scared huh?’ ‘ To scared to talk to the famous playboy of the Jiang family?_ ” 

Lan Wangji’s thumb pressed against the screen, finding little resistance on the phone’s part. His phone visibly went to the chat, the crack distorting the image before him. He didn’t know how to respond, the picture was Wei Wuxian seated at a table eating as it seemed. 

Regarding to what he was wearing it was obvious that he was out and about, his mannerisms stating otherwise. 

_No electronics at the dinner table._

Lan Wangji’s jaw clenched. 

“Well his mannerism could use some work couldn’t they?” Lan Xichen commented, the displeasure from earlier gone. 

Pathetic. Narrowing his eyes, Lan Wangji sent exactly what he thought of it. “ _‘Pathetic.’_ ”

Lan Xichen sighed. “Wangji that’s not how you text nicely.” Lan Wangji shrugged, placing his phone down once more next to his guqin. “How are you meant to get a better response from him when you’re not exactly replying ideally either.” 

“He lacks manners.” Lan Wangji replied matter of factly. “I was just saying.” 

Lan Xichen sighed once more, finding it to aggravating to care. “Fine. But you need to work on them. You’re fine with me.” 

“You’re not irritating.” 

There was silence, both daring not to speak of the subject again. Lan Xichen gently stretched, huffing as he stood up. 

“Uncle wishes for you to attend a meeting in his place, it turns out Jiang Fengmian has been in contact.”

“The proposal of an alliance?” 

“I’m not to sure, but Madam Yu isn’t attending. It nags at me that he hasn’t said what it is about.” His brother admitted gently. “But with time and attendance you’ll find out. It’s of great importance and it’s been scheduled at 3 tonight. Jiang Fengiman only asked this morning to discuss matters between the two.” 

“Hm.”

“It’s a meeting arranged at the Jiang family house. Uncle didn’t want it here... he was to worried Wei Wuxian would turn up with his foster father.” 

“Hm.” Lan Wangji’s frown only deepened at the mention of Wei Wuxian’s name, his phone, and not for the last time, flashed with another message. 

‘ _My uncle has a meeting scheduled with old man Lan! Do you want anything brought from the restaurant? Shiji makes a brilliant broth! I’ll bring you some!_ ’

Lan Wangji glowered, before settling it down on top of the strings, ignoring the flurry and commotion. “I’ll go.” 

\--

The Jiang family was not poor. Nor had they rarely ever been, instead their family had rested in this very same city for years, generations stretched at the slow slopes of the city’s foot (or what used to be until the construction of the city stretched beyond). Their family home, a building secluded from the skyscrapers that the Jiang family owned for their business, could only be described as a skyscraper itself, both flashing and expensive and like the wealthy the family possessed. 

Lan Wangji had been raised in wealth himself, the sight common and natural. But instead of the obvious humble approach to wealth that the Lan family had amongst the wealthier families, the Jiang family had its fair share of flaunting. 

It was not located amongst the expensive manors, mansions, and lofty homes dotted on the edges of the city, and stretched out over the decipating view from on top of the rises. 

Instead it was clearly, and obviously situated in the middle of the city. Business danced around the bottom, many of which had received profits from being in the path of such a family. 

It was not only a statement of refinement and crafted pleasure of seeing the world from below, but it was also a beacon of the industries that supported the council. 

It was, as Lan Wangji noted, expensive to even own a place smack bang in the middle of the city. 

At the foyer sat a Jiang woman, one of Madame Yu’s most trusted advisors, sat at the foyer counter. Around the marble table on both sides were decorative lotus flowers sitting atop a shallow pool. No doors appeared to be in sight. “Hanguang-Jun right on time.” Her voice was neither welcoming or delightful, her expression hardened as her eyes narrowed against her gentle face. 

There was no doubt her mistress would be hearing about it immediately. 

She stood up, drawing to her full height to study him. She beaconed for a still figure to come forward. “Guide Hanguang-Jun to the family room, Jiang Fengiman is waiting for him.” 

The figure, a boy barely off the cusp of boyhood, guided Lan Wangji with a smile. 

From the wall an elevator opened from the disguised abstract wall. Within the elevator was marble walls, the same accent following from the foyer. 

The doors closed, only to open moments later at another floor, revealing none of than Wei Wuxian. Unlike Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian was not dressed to impress, instead he looked like he had just woken up, his hair a mess still and his clothing thrown on in a moment of haste. 

“Master Wei, what floor are you going?” The boys voice commented, his voice was delightful. 

“Ahhh, I’ve got a meeting with Lan Zhan here, with my uncle, of course.” 

The boy smiled, allowing the door to close without assistance. There was a silence that filled the elevator as it climbed up the skyscraper. “Lan Zhan, tell me. Do you know what the meeting is about?” his voice was playful despite the serious look around his eyes. “Uncle Fengiman commented that Jiang Cheng had poised a question that he wanted answered.” 

Lan Wangji suppressed a sigh. “I don’t know.”

Without lack of a proper answer that satisfied Wei Wuxian, he frowned before grinning back at Lan Wangji. “Ah. That answer was better than ‘pathetic.’ I think I like it better than that, it’s got a bit of character.” 

The door dinged, allowing Lan Wangji to not answer the other man's nonsense.

“Hunguang-Jun, it is nice to meet you once more.” A voice called from a settee. The male resembled much like his daughter, Jiang Yanli, and had the grace of man of years. “And Wei Ying, I didn’t think you would take up on the offer to attend the meeting. Where is Jiang Cheng?” 

“Ah uncle, he’s out at the moment. With Madame Yu going about doing the rounds.” 

Jiang Fengiman nodded curtly, as smile touching his features as he began waving Lan Wangji over to sit. “Please sit. Tea? Coffee?” 

“Tea, if you may.” 

Wei Wuxian grinned, saunting over to where a teapot was seated upon a small heated table top. A variety of small sweets and pastries clustered a silver platter, and from what Lan Wangji could tell, most of them had been decorated with the lotus flower. 

With as much dignity as Wei Wuxian seemed to possess, Lan Wangji saw him pluck a sweet from the platter and with a loud hum, he placed it in his mouth. 

Sitting, both ignoring Wei Wuxian and devoting his attention to the man who had seated himself across from Lan Wangji, in a way that was neither professional or professional. 

He was still smiling, his mouth not open to accommodate his warmth, instead he waited, his eyes tracking Wei Wuxian as he poured the water and stirred until he eventually settled the cup in front of Lan Wangji. 

As Wei Wuxian sat down, Jiang Fengiman went straight into the guts of it all, not intimidated by the prospect of not warming up to the colder brother of Lan Xichen. “Jiang Cheng was requested an audience with Zewu-jun. With what was discussed I do not want to know. He can figure out, but instead, I’ve heard rumours.” 

Wei Wuxian was munching upon a set of pastries, looking pleased with himself. His mouth was full, not a single crumb escaping him. 

“Zewu-jun is having the next banquet, we all know this. But as one of your Lan Qiren’s invited, I would have you ask to postpone the event.” 

Lan Wangji’s eyebrow twitched. “And the cause for such a request.” 

“The Wens.” 

There was a silence, no one speaking afraid to offer something wrong. Instead after a moment of painful silence Wei Wuxian made a sound. 

“Huh. The Wens. DIdn’t they destroy half of the Nie’s farms and butcheries not a while ago?” 

“As the rumours have it.” Lan Wangji muttered, ignoring Wei Wuxian’s look of surprise. “No one has seen them do it. They have not claimed it. We can only base such information on suggestions and accusations. And why would the strike the Nie’s? It makes no sense. Nie Mingue’s father has just passed, and striking from a hothead young man wouldn’t make anymore sense than if a stone bleed.”

Jiang Fengiman nodded gently, not allowing the conversation to be pushed aside so easily. “Then you haven’t heard the rumours how he died?” Lan Wangji remain silent, waiting for the older male to continue. “They say Wen Ruohan killed him in cold blood.” 

Lan Wangji frowned. He had heard the inklings of such a rumour, but he hadn’t heard the full velocity of such madness. But to state such out right theories from a family’s authority… it was outrageous. 

There was no rumour that got left unheard by Lan Wangji, even if he did appear to be a family hermit as some would suggest. No word was better left unsaid, because words had their own power and such could be used better than a weapon. 

“I’ve heard the rumours. But then again, accusations and pointing fingers. The banquet cannot be changed on a grudge your wife holds against the petty mistress of Wen Chao. Do the Wen’s not hold favour for any of us? No. Does this give my family the reason to postpone the event? No. This could have been a lash that may never happen again, and my family will not bow to the threat of the Wen’s.” 

Wei Wuxian’s mouth hung open, his eyes sparkling as he remember to close his mouth and chew. “It was merely a suggestion.” Jiang Fengiman commented gently, his eyes still soft with understanding. “But let’s place this behind us.” 

“Hm.” Lan Wangji agreed, noting that Wei Wuxian was regarding the two before standing. He looked deflated, if Lan Wangji had any word to put the look on his face as. 

Jiang Fengiman noted the look himself, a smile appearing on his features. “That is not all I wanted to discuss with you today.” He set down his tea cup after taking a sip. “In regards to Wei Ying and yourself.” 

Lan Wangji’s heart skipped a beat his eyes darting away from where Wei Wuxian sat down with an exaggerated sigh. 

Jiang Fengiman didn’t appear to be as flushed as Wei Wuxian’s cheeks did, instead he looked quite pleased, noting once more the reactions between the two. _The rumours were only too true…_ Jiang Fengiman hummed in open humour. It hadn’t been that hard to convince his daughter to tell him what was going on, and even then he had heard gossip from the kitchen staff that followed JIang Yanli home after her shift. 

It was no surprise that they had also been spotted at the restaurant offering banter through the look of a camera lense. Madame Yu, although she had never really initially set out to destroy any media who followed one of her own, had the images removed but somehow they had still managed to end up in an email the very next morning from the publisher. 

A bit of money ended up a long way… the photo would never surface on the internet or any type of paper. 

“I heard that you and Wei Ying are somewhat involved now. Even if it is in those early stages that you young people tend to forget exist, you both need to remember that you are in the public eye.” Lan Wangji schooled his features to remain cool, ignoring the feeling of warmth in his ears. “It is alright, I don’t mind if my daughter has set Wei Ying with someone, or if Zewu-Jun set you up with Wei Ying, I will still ask this from the both of you.” He paused allowing Wei Wuxian to catch his breath as he stared at his hands in embarrassment. “Please keep it safe.” 

Lan Wangji nodded, abashed by the sudden change in tone of the conversation. _I did not come here to be scolded by Jiang Fengiman about his adoptive son. Who I don’t even-_ Lan Wangji stopped himself, his thoughts ending as Wei Wuxian bounced out of his chair once more exclaiming loudly.

“I forgot, I promised you broth from shiji! I’ll…. I will be back!” 

Jiang Fengiman didn’t call him back instead he hummed once more. “Please have some tea, he will be back.” At the older man's side a servant appeared, whispering. “Now I must be off, so I bid you an apology for not being a good host. Wei Ying will be back.” He bowed low himself before leaving, the room now becoming apparently quiet. 

Lan Wangji didn’t move until Wei Wuxian made his way back, looking flustered from his running about. “She was in the kitchen today, you’re lucky she remembered.” 

Setting it down in front of Lan Wangji, he took a seat opposite. 

The broth was not watery, unlike the common broth found at the Lan family household, with more vegetables, almost making it more of a soup instead. 

The Lan family wasn’t as strict on their diets like they had in the past, with the exception of not exceeding the limit of three bowls. 

This bowl was much larger than the ones found in the depths of the Lan families kitchens, and it would most definitely exceed any type of limitations that the Lan family had in place. It would be rude to reject it, and not wanting to involve the family in any unwanted scandal, Lan Wangji dared to take a sip. It wasn’t the first time he had this type of meal, it was something similar he had had at the restaurant. Instead within the layers of vegetables that Lan Wangji fished out with his chopsticks, he could taste herbs and a few different varieties of root. 

A few lotus seeds were dotted amongst the layers. 

Wei Wuxian broke the silence gently. “Ah, Lan Zhan. Do you like it? Shiji always does a great job on meals. She always knows what’s best.” He was still eating a pastry, not many remained on the silver platter now. “I’m sorry for what uncle Fengiman said.” 

“It is alright, he has all the right to be worried. Especially if he is to attend the banquet.” 

“I was meaning the… the other conversation.”

Lan Wangji sighed, looking down at his platter once more before vowing to keep his calm before he looked back up at Wei Wuxian. He looked just as displeased with the matter, his fingers dancing at a strand of clothing. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Wei Wuxian nodded. “It doesn’t matter, he is… was… worried about his son.” Lan Wangji managed but not before Wei Wuxian laughed. 

“So you won’t take me out for another dinner?” 

Lan Wangji counted his blessing, _Lan Xichen would want this_. “Only if you want.” 

Wei Wuxian hesitated. “Really? I thought you didn’t like me.” 

“I don’t _dislike_ you.” Wei Wuxian gave him a look. “I don’t.” Silence from Wei Wuxian once more. “I don’t. You just have qualities that need-”

Ignoring the burning sensation within his chest, Wei Wuxian went onto taunt Lan Wangji more. “You like some of my qualities.” He had his usual buoyancy about him, that Lan Wangji found intriguing and leaning into. “I wasn’t going to say that! I was going to say that you… that you! Never mind.” 

“Ah Lan Zhan. You have me intrigued.” He leant inwards, forgetting his manners as he almost squatted on the floor in front of Lan Wangji so he could look up at Lan Wangji face - which he had proceeded to bury into his hands. “Please go on. What is so good about me?”

“I told you never mind.” 

“Am I embarrassing you?” Lan Wangji didn’t reply, instead he looked up over his hands to glower. “I’m sorry if I am. I’m just curious. Do you find me curious? Do you want to learn more about me? The real rebel of the Jiang household?” 

“No! You! Wei Ying!”

“I want to taste what you taste like.” Wei Wuxian commented, his voice devoid of any expressions of comedy. “Wei Yin- Huh? What! Don’t be like this! Wei Ying! What are you… what are you suggesting?” 

Wei Wuxian chuckled. “You know. A kiss,to seal the deal of an upcoming date with you.” He quite enjoyed tormenting Lan Wangji, he could see it in the depths of Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “We can just say it with words.” 

Leaning in closer Wei Wuxian grinned. “Lan Zhan. don’t lie to me. You want me to kiss me, you-” 

Lan Wangji had had enough, leaning in and grabbing Wei Wuxian by his collar to force him into a kiss. There was no hesitation from Wei Wuxian on his behalf, instead of resisting he pushed Lan Wangji back, trying his hardest to take control. 

His body betrayed him with electrical currents racing around. His body was abnormally warm, his fingers tingling to do _anything_ , to grab Wei Wuxian by the shirt. _This is too soon_. 

He tasted like sugar from the pastries, his mouth hot as they fought for dominance briefly before Lan Wangji drew away. His face flushed, Wei Wuxian crouched above Lan Wangji on the sofa. 

They were both breathing heavily, until they mingled and Wei Wuxians face flushed from the unfamiliar warmth. Lan Wangji ears were tingling. 

“That was.. Better than I expected.” Wei Wuxian muttered joyously. His eyes lingering on Lan Wangji. 

_He has beautiful eyes_ , Lan Wangji noted. They were darker than usual, devoid of any lighting they were soul consuming as he leant further in. Their noses brushed, sending shockwaves down Lan Wangji. 

No one had really touched him, especially a man who had zero relations to him. He didn’t mind the sensation, but then again, he had never done such a thing before. 

Their lips brushed again. Wei Wuxian was whispering. “Lan Zhan. Did you like that? I think I liked that better than expected… another taste?” He was nearly seated on Lan Wangji’s lap, his body pressed up against his own. 

“No.” Lan Wangji averted his gaze elsewhere, and moved away. “This is…” _this is too fast._ Instead of complaining like Lan Wangji expected him too, Wei Wuxian pulled back himself, reigning in the wild emotions he felt within. “Okay. Maybe… later.” He sighed, straightening his shirt. “So, a date is in order I think, well since you just snogged me.” 

Lan Wangji frowned at the word, “Hm.” HIs mouth refused to move, and so it was the only reply he could come up with. 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t look at him, instead he averted his gaze to the door. “Once you’re finished I’ll show you to your car.” 

Lan Wangji finished, the broth sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. He stood before Wei Wuxian did, straightening his clothing. “Please I have other things to attend too.” 

Not daring to reply or joke about, Wei Wuxian managed to show Lan Wangji to the car waiting outside without any mishaps. 

“I’ll send you the date through text.” Lan Wangji whispered, his shoulder brushing against Wei Wuxian’s gently as he seated himself inside the vehicle. “Don’t make any plans.” Inside at the wheel sat a Lan family chauffeur, his face passive of any emotion. The door closed behind him, not allowing Wei Wuxian to make any side comments that Lan Wangji didn’t want to hear. 

The car hadn’t yet pulled away before Lan Wangji had buried his head in hands once more. 

_What have I done?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I did it! I uploaded! Honestly it's been difficult to upload but now I'm happy to have something! Hope you enjoy, and I am incredibly sorry that I did not update sooner.   
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a small chapter. But this is only me warming up.  
> I hope you have a good day and enjoy.


End file.
